The Seduction of Sakura
by Kit Spooner
Summary: The infamous 'Lime or Strawberry' fic. Features a horny Sakura, a baffled Syaoran, and a highly amused sex shop clerk. [complete]


**The Seduction of Sakura**   
  


**A Lime Silly-fic Featuring Sakura and Syaoran**   
  
  
  


Warnings: I'm gonna rate this PG-13 for lime activity and references. There isn't any actual sex in this story, but the whole things one big discussion of it, so steer clear if that ain't your thing. Basically, I've taken sweet little Sakura and adorable little Syaoran, shoved them through puberty, and thrown them in college together. The story is about their relationship, and how it changes. There are references to lots of kinky stuff, and most of the non-flashback sequences take place in a store that sells . . . uh . . . recreational aides. You have been warned.   
  
  
  


______________________________   
  
  
  
  
  


"All we have left is lime and strawberry," the clerk told Li Syaoran patiently. 

"Pardon?" Syaoran was out of his depth. 

"Hey, it's a holiday weekend, kid," the thin, balding man behind the counter explained. "You're lucky we have _any_ left. Most of the normal stuff, ribbed and whatnot, is sold out, along with the orange and the cherry flavored ones. So do you want lime or strawberry?" 

Syaoran was frozen with indecision. Lime. Strawberry. It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting when he'd sucked up enough courage to ask. _Maybe I should have just gone to the convenience store,_ he mused. 

But no. If he'd gone to a convenience store and asked for . . . well . . . he might have been spotted by someone he knew, and then the news would be all over campus before the next dawn. As it was, he was already treading on thin ice, since he'd spotted a boy in his Political Science class checking out the magazines on the far wall of the little shop he was in. Fortunately, the baseball cap and sunglasses Syaoran was wearing were sufficient to disguise him from casual acquaintances. 

The clerk was still waiting for his response. Finally, beyond embarrassment, Syaoran decided. 

"I'll take the strawberry flavored ones," he said firmly. "Please." 

The salesman winked and turned back to rummage around behind the counter. Syaoran had a sudden vision of himself presenting the box of strawberry flavored . . . things . . . to Sakura. His own face would be crimson, no doubt about that. He couldn't quite decide whether Sakura would be embarrassed, furious, or amused. He also wasn't quite sure which reaction would be worse. 

_She brought this upon herself,_ Syaoran grumped to himself, remembering a recent conversation he'd had with his girlfriend.   
  
  
  


_Sakura was singing. She had a good voice, Syaoran decided, but her choice of music left much to be desired._

_"You've got your ball, you've got your chain," she sang gaily as she brushed out her short crop of hair, _   
_"Tied to me tight, tie me up again_   
_ Who's got the claws in you, my friend?_   
_ Into your heart I'll beat again . . ."_

_Syaoran stared at her. His English was good enough that he could understand the lyrics. He wondered if she did. "What's that song?" he asked casually._

_"I don't remember what it's called," Sakura replied, clipping a silver barrette into her hair. "Some American band, I think. Akari from Behavioral Psychology lent me the CD. I kinda like it. What do you think?"_

_"Interesting lyrics," Syaoran commented._

_Sakura grinned at the love of her life and began to sing again, maintaining eye contact.   
"Oh, I watch you there_   
_ Through the window and I stare_   
_ At you wear nothing but you wear it so well_   
_ Tied up and twisted the way I like to be_   
_ For you, for me, come crash into me, baby_   
_ Come crash into me . . ."_

_Sakura finished by waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her long-time boyfriend and playfully blowing him a kiss. Syaoran felt his ears heat up and, from the laughter he saw in Sakura's eyes, knew himself to be blushing. It was a habit he'd never been able to break in all his years with Kinomoto Sakura. She was always able to bring the blood rushing to his face. _And other parts of my body,_ he reminded himself ruefully._   
  
  
  


Sakura's burgeoning sexuality had been a trial for Syaoran, ever since she began to seriously flirt with him in high school. Now that they were in college, her teasing was even worse. Oh, there were the frequent kisses, the occasional tentative explorations during quiet moments, and the increasingly common make-out sessions in Syaoran's dorm room, but they had yet to truly . . . uhm. 

Most of the time, it was almost as though Sakura was pushing him to see how far he would go before cracking. In the past week alone, she'd made jokes about everything from g-strings to liquid latex to improper use of handcuffs. She delighted in dragging him shopping with her for lingerie and asking his opinion on certain ensembles, generally the ones that were more or less transparent. Fortunately, she hadn't tried to model any of them for him. Yet. 

Syaoran glanced around the shop while the cashier rang up his purchase. His eyes were caught by the glint of glossy black leather displayed in one corner. He could only imagine that most of the leather things were meant to be worn. There were an awful lot of buckles and straps involved as well. An assortment of whips and flails were hanging next to the leather, and the handcuffs were next to those. 

"Actually," Syaoran told the clerk, his voice cracking slightly. "I think I'd like the lime ones as well."   
  
  
  


_"Syaoran-kun," Sakura murmured, her breath tickling the Chinese boy's ear. "What are you planning on doing after college?"_

_They were lying, snuggled together, backs against a sun-warmed boulder, watching the sun set over campus. The breeze was cool as it slid up the grassy hill to ruffle the young lovers' hair, but body heat and warm stone kept them comfortable._

_"I'm . . . not sure," Syaoran admitted. "I guess Mother will want me back in Hong Kong, but I'm not sure what I'll do once I'm there." He chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Or if you want to stay in Japan, then that's fine too. I'm sure I can convince Mother." He rubbed his cheek against the silky nest of Sakura's hair. "I guess we can figure out logistics after we're married."_

_Sakura stopped breathing for a moment._

_"Sakura?" Syaoran couldn't see her expression from his angle._

_"Married . . ." The word came out like she was testing to see how it felt on her tongue._

_Syaoran paused. "Uhm. You _are_ going to marry me, right?"_

_"You never asked, Syaoran," Sakura replied tartly._

_"I guess I assumed," Syaoran admitted sheepishly. "Er . . . will you?"_

_"Will I what?" Sakura asked innocently._

_"Will you marry me, Kinomoto Sakura?"_

_"Let me think about it for a while," Sakura responded merrily. "I want to see if I get any better offers."_

_Syaoran glared. Sakura beamed._

_The inevitable wrestling match ensued, with Sakura the inevitable victor. "Well, you're not much of a wrestler, Li-san," Sakura declared from her perch astride Syaoran's chest. "That's definitely a strike against your suit."_

_"You cheated," Syaoran complained._

_"Excuse me?" Sakura batted her eyelashes and shifted position slightly._

_"You heard what I said," Syaoran grumped. He hadn't been fighting all that hard; he found it rather awkward to respond to a double handful of Sakura on top of him. But on principle, he wouldn't let her win the argument. "You cheaERGH!"_

_Sakura gently ground the heel of her palm into a particularly sensitive portion of Syaoran's anatomy. "I what?" she asked again, voice sweet as honey._

_"ERGH!" Syaoran repeated urgently, his eyes not-quite-focused._

_"Hmm," Sakura replied thoughtfully._

_Now that the wrestling match was over, the make-out session could begin._   
  
  
  


Syaoran eyed the bondage section of the shop warily. He refused to look at the portion of the store devoted to 'electrical devices,' but the straps and cuffs and gags were embarrassingly intriguing. The traditional metal handcuffs looked impressive, but he suspected that the edges would be sharp enough to cut into tender flesh. Rope and leather restraints were also out. Soft skin would chafe easily, he decided. His gaze moved on. 

"Those are on sale," the clerk commented, his voice carefully expressionless. He had come up behind Syaoran while the boy was staring at one particular set of restraints. 

"I'm not so sure about the leather . . ." Syaoran temporized. 

"Sure, they're leather, alright," the man told him drily, "But the cuffs are lined with plush padding." He twitched aside a leather strap to show off the soft lining. "Top of the line," he added absently. 

Syaoran paused, almost considering. Then he shook his head. _What am I thinking? _He wondered, mentally berating himself. Just because Sakura's been teasing me doesn't mean I have to . . . to . . . . 

"Are they strong?" Syaoran heard himself ask.   
  
  
  


_"You're going to be late for your Chem lab," Syaoran muttered while his mouth was briefly unoccupied._

_"Don't care," Sakura replied tersely before latching back onto him._

_Syaoran wasn't sure exactly how Sakura found out about the storage closet they were currently hiding out in, but he wasn't complaining._

_Sakura's mouth slowly made it's way over toward Syaoran's ear. His breath caught and his grip on her waist momentarily tightened, fingers digging almost painfully into her hips. She nipped his earlobe in retaliation. "Bad boy," she muttered._

_Syaoran's finger's traced along Sakura's spine, his lips traced along her jaw. "Bad girl," he responded before settling in to caress the underside of her chin with his mouth._

_He must have hit a particularly sensitive spot. Sakura suddenly jerked forward, one arm flailing wildly, a tiny mewl of pleasure leaking from her throat. Unfortunately, that flailing fist caught Syaoran in the jaw._

_"Ow!" he burst out. "Bloody hell, Sakura!" He gingerly worked his jaw back and forth. "What was that for?"_

_"Oops," Sakura murmured, sounding truly contrite. "I guess I don't know my own strength."_

_Syaoran gently probed his tender jaw with his fingers. "You could have dislocated my jaw," he added._

_"Oops," Sakura said again._

_It was too dark in the storage closet for him to see her expression clearly, but he had the distinct impression that she was laughing at him._

_"Sakura . . ." he said in a slightly menacing voice._

_"Sorry, love," Sakura giggled before once more reaching her arms up around his neck. When her finger's began to tease through his tousled hair, he felt his anger fade somewhat. When her mouth found his, he forgot about his throbbing jaw._   
  
  
  


Of course, the impressive bruise that developed overnight was enough to keep Syaoran out of storage closets for a few days. There just wasn't enough maneuvering room in there for proper kissing. Now, as he stared at the 'top of the line' in arm and leg restraints, he began to have decidedly impure thoughts. 

"They're pretty darn strong," the clerk answered, startling Syaoran slightly. "We've got a couple of martial artists who swear by 'em." 

"Oh," Syaoran said, trying not to imagine what Anything-Goes Martial Arts Kinkiness would be like. 

"Want me to ring up a set for you?" the clerk asked. "I'll even toss in one of these for half-off, if you want . . ." He pointed to a frilly . . . neglige . . . thing, that was labeled both "On Sale!" and "Edible!." 

"Er . . . I'd like to look around a little more first, thanks . . ."   
  
  
  


_Syaoran had his hands up Sakura's shirt while she had her hands down his pants._

_"I'm sorry I teased you about getting married the other day," Sakura suddenly said._

_Syaoran blinked in surprise, but continued his explorations of the intricacies of the modern brassiere. "It's alright," he told her._

_Sakura sighed and snuggled a little closer to the man she fully intended to marry. "I wonder what it'll be like," she mused dreamily, her fingers teasingly stroking Syaoran through his boxer shorts._

_"Getting married?" Syaoran was having a difficult time following Sakura's train of thought._

_"Getting laid," Sakura corrected._

_Syaoran blushed. "I've wondered too," he admitted._

_"It might be fun to try it," Sakura suggested mildly, in her best Tomoyo-chan imitation._

_Syaoran nearly choked. "I thought you wanted to wait for our wedding night?"_

_Sakura looked astonished and her fingers momentarily paused in their distracting passage. "Where on earth would you get an idea like that, Syaoran-kun?"_

_"Er . . ." Syaoran said brilliantly._

_"Is that why you never initiate anything?" Sakura asked curiously._

_"Uh . . ." Syaoran replied._

_"I'm beginning to understand, now," Sakura mused._

_"Good, 'cause I'm not," muttered Syaoran. He'd finally managed to pull Sakura's bra down far enough that his fingers could creep inside the lace-trimmed cups._

_Sakura chuckled and kissed the tip of Syaoran's nose. "Don't worry, silly," she told him. "I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid when the time comes."_

_Syaoran had a vague feeling that he should be insulted by what she said, but then her hand squeezed gently and his train of thought was completely derailed._   
  
  
  


Now, as Syaoran walked home with his purchases, he decided that while he would never truly _understand_ Sakura, he _did_ have an idea of what she was talking about. Sakura's teasing and needling and insatiable appetite for all things quasi-sexual simply covered a basic insecurity that had dogged her steps since high school. 

Sakura knew that Syaoran loved her, but now, as she came to the realization that they were both full-fledged adults, she discovered that she wasn't quite so sure that he _desired_ her. Sakura was sure of his love, but not of his passion. Syaoran knew this was utterly ridiculous, but also knew that mere words would be insufficient to convince her. Hell, even the engagement ring he'd presented her with the week before hadn't quite convinced her. 

There was much more to Kinomoto Sakura than he'd ever dreamt of, all those years ago when he'd accosted her in schoolyard that first time. Beneath her cheer, she was, indeed, human, with all the failings that came along with the pretty package. And since Syaoran loved _all_ of her, he would _woo_ all of her. And if that meant catering to her often bizarre whims and sexual fantasies . . . well, his own fantasies meshed quite nicely with hers. 

He grinned to himself as he jimmied open the window to her dorm room. She tended to leave it unlocked for precisely such instances. They slept together nearly every night these days. They didn't do anything beyond a little petting, but sleeping next to each other was a comfortable new routine. And their late-night conversations, while tucked together in bed, were completely fascinating.   
  
  
  


_"Would you give me up if I asked you to?" Sakura asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence._

_"Wha-?" Syaoran was half-asleep already._

_"I don't know," Sakura said. "Hypothetical question, let's say. What if I found someone else and wanted him instead. Would you let me go if I asked you to?"_

_Syaoran was now alert enough to be alarmed. "You're leaving me?!" he yelped, sitting bolt upright in bed._

_"Hypothetical question!" Sakura repeated firmly. "I still love you. I still want to marry you and shag you and bear your squalling little children. But I'm curious too . . ."_

_"The answer is: No," Syaoran replied. "I don't care what you might say. I won't let you go without a fight. You belong to me and no one else. And I belong to no one but you. Satisfied, now?" He kissed her temple._

_Sakura thought for a moment. "Would you dress up as a girl for me?"_

_"Er . . . is that a request?" Syaoran was baffled. He had no idea where the bizarre questions were coming from. He wondered if she'd been reading those stupid Harlequin romance books again._

_"Not a request," Sakura assured him. The 'yet' was almost audible. "Just another hypothetical question. But would you wear a dress and a wig and make up for me?"_

_"If I remember correctly," Syaoran began wryly, "I already did that in fifth grade."_

_"That was for a play, dummy," she told him with a playful shove. "I mean, what if I wanted you to be a girl for _me_." The emphasis was unmistakable. Syaoran felt his face heat up in the dark._

_Syaoran sighed. "If you really wanted me to, I suppose. I think I'm secure enough in my own manhood to do that for you."_

_Sakura snickered. "You'd make a very pretty girl," she commented, running a finger along his bare bicep._

_"If you say so, love," Syaoran replied. "Any more hypothetical questions? These are absolutely fascinating . . ."_

_"Would you tie me up if I asked you to?" Sakura's voice was all innocence._

_Syaoran decided that the Harlequin romances were a bit too tame. Sakura had probably found his roommate's stash of porno mags. Syaoran gulped._

_"Y-yes," he replied._

_"How about kidnaping?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Would you pretend to kidnap me if I wanted?" Sakura managed to make it sound like a perfectly reasonable question._

_"If you really wanted me to," Syaoran told her carefully._

_"What about a threesome?" Sakura settled her head to rest on Syaoran's shoulder, letting one arm drape over his chest._

_"Boy or girl?" Syaoran asked automatically. This was even stranger than usual, he decided._

_There was a pregnant pause. "Boy, I guess." Sakura chuckled. "Like Eriol-kun or someone."_

_"No," Syaoran said firmly. "I don't think I want to share you with anyone."_

_"Girl, then," Sakura insisted curiously. "Tomoyo-chan, maybe. I still think she used to have a thing for you, after she got over me back in high school . . ."_

_"No," Syaoran said, a bit louder. "I don't want to share. Period."_

_"Aww, that's such a sweet thing to say, Syaoran," Sakura cooed._

_Syaoran couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not, so he simply settled for pulling her closer._

_"But the whole kidnaping and tying me up thing was rather interesting, don't you think?" Sakura was definitely mocking him now._

_"Go to sleep," Syaoran told her, refusing to discuss her future BDSM plans any further._   
  
  
  


Sakura was already asleep when Syaoran crawled in her window. She made such an enchanting image -- all sprawled out on her bed, one hand cupping her cheek, the other cupping empty air -- that he almost decided to save his little surprise for another night. Then he noticed the way her pajama top was riding up, revealing an inviting expanse of gently sloping abdomen, from sternum to navel. 

"Here goes," he muttered to himself. 

Sakura awoke ten minutes later, just as Syaoran had stripped down to his boxers. "Syaoran-kun?" she mumbled sleepily. A few scented candles were burning, placed strategically around the room so as to provide sufficient light without setting off the fire alarm. It was enough to see by, but barely. "You're late," Sakura added, a little crossly. 

"I had to go to the store," Syaoran told her, his lips twitching with the effort to suppress laughter. 

It was then that Sakura realized why she was so chilly. "Why am I naked, Syaoran?" she asked patiently. 

"I took your clothes off," Syaoran said with a shrug. "It's a warm night." 

"Why am I tied to the bed?" she asked next, raising an eyebrow. 

"I didn't want you to escape," Syaoran explained in a reasonable tone of voice. 

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied. 

"Any more questions, dear one?" Syaoran asked patiently. 

Sakura's mouth stretched into a slow, expectant smile. "No, I think that's it for me." 

"Then I've got a question for you," Syaoran said. He opened his fist to display two small, foil packets, one bright green and the other a brilliant magenta. A broad grin broke out on his face. "Lime or strawberry?"   
  
  
  


______________________________   
  
  
  


Completed: August 3, 2001   
  


Explanations: This fic came into being because I am a twisted person. Period.   
  


Further Explanations: This is also the shortest fic I've ever written, and it took me the shortest amount of time. I came up with the idea while driving home from Pocky shopping, then I wrote a page or so. Then I went to go see Jurassic Park III (Is there anything more fun than watching dinosaurs eat stupid people on the big screen with surround sound?). Then I wrote a tiny bit more. Then we went out to dinner. Then I finished it. Wham! Bam! Thank you, Ma'am! *cackles* In case you couldn't tell, I was in a frame of mind similar to the one I was in when I wrote 'After the Fall.' In 'The Seduction of Sakura,' my lovers are even _more_ out of character, but that just makes it funnier. I mean, can you honestly imagine Syaoran perusing the stock of a sex shop? *sniggers* It was a priceless mental image, but I decided to let him stay conscious for the entire visit. What fun would it be if he passed out right after stepping over the threshold? And can't you just imagine Sakura teasing Syaoran like that? What, you can't? I can. Then again . . . ahem. Anyway, comments and criticism are welcome, as always.   
  


Final Note: For those of you who don't frequent sex shops and porn houses, yes, you _can_ buy flavored condoms. That's all I have to say on the subject. Honest. ^_^;   
  
  
  


Syaoran: Lime or strawberry? 

Sakura: What, no grape?!   
  
  
  


=^_^= 


End file.
